


Magic Wands

by Geist



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/F/F/F, Foursome, Group Sex, Hotdogging, Kissing, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, cock growth, cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Star invites her girlfriends to her apartment for a very special kind of party. One that involves magically created cocks, jacking off, and gallons of cum.





	Magic Wands

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Star Butterfly kept an apartment on Earth: a handy little bolthole for when court politics became too much. She’d suitably Mewni-ised, the place, of course, covering it in tapestries and hangings of bright silk. Most impressive of all, she’d expanded the place to palatial dimensions, and her control of her magic had grown to the point where she could do so without affecting the rest of the building. She hummed as she pranced around her little pied-a-terre, straightening an ornament here, thaumaturgically obliterating a speck of dust there. Five minutes til her guests arrived, and she wanted the place to look spotless.

Her friends were punctual. A statue in an alcove, mystically linked to the doorbell, opened its eyes and shrieked “COMPANY’S HERE!” before falling silent again. Star skipped to the front door, pulled it open and said:

“Hey guys! Come on in.”

Her friends trooped in, one after the other.

“Janna Banana, how you doing, babe?”

“Always better for seeing you, Princess.” Janna planted a kiss on Star’s cheek as she passed her by.

“Jackie, hi! How’s Marco and you?”

“We’re cool, thanks.” Jackie smiled as she entered, well aware of the special arrangement her boyfriend, and by extension, she shared with Star.

“And StarFan13!” Star still didn’t know her fangirl by any other name. She’d acquired a more perfect imitation of her idol’s devil horn headband, and the hearts on her cheeks were done in pin-sharp, stencilled-on rouge. “What’s up with you?”

“I still burn for you, Star Butterfly,” said StarFan with a fixed gaze and frightening intensity.

“Hooray!”

“So what’ve you got for us, SB?” Janna asked. “Something freaky, I hope.”

“Follow me, and I’ll show you.”

Star led her friends into her grand hall/living room. In the centre of its expanse, she’d made a humongous pile of her fluffiest, puffiest pillows. She threw herself into them and sat cross-legged, with the others arranging themselves across from her.

“So we all know this is going to be, ahh, naughty?” said Star.

“Kinky magic shit,” said Janna. “But what kind?”

“That’s a surprise. But I guarantee you it’ll be fun.”

“I’ll do anything you want,” said StarFan. “Anything.”

Jackie merely nodded.

“Okay then.” Star held up her wand. “Shine Sparkle Lingam Burst!”

There was a flash of pink light that left all four of them blinking. Nothing else seemed to happen.

“Huh,” said Star, tapping her wand’s faceplate. “I could have sworn…”

She yelped, dropped the wand, and clutched her crotch. Something down there was tingling, burning even. Her friends were doing the same. A surge of ecstasy forced a scream from her, and her clit ballooned under her hands, tenting her dress. Knowing what was about to happen, Star had eschewed panties for the day.

The other three weren’t so fortunate. Janna and StarFan scrabbled under their skirts, yanking down their underwear. Jackie had it the worst. The crotch of her skinny jeans bulged until they looked like they’d tear apart, and she grimaced as she struggled to unfasten them and pull them off her curvaceous hips.

Star flipped up her dress, exposing her new growth. Her clit had swollen into a cock; a long, thick, veiny one, with its foreskin peeled away from its deep purple head. Star frowned. Said head looked quite small, but below it her shaft bulged out impressively. Maybe she’d cast the spell wrong.

Then again, she mused, as Jackie tore her panties down her legs and let her endowment spring out into the open air, maybe it affected everyone differently. Jackie’s cock was truly colossal, twice the size of Star’s.

“Damn,” said Janna, eyeing the monster. “Did you like, huff the wand when Star was casting?” She lifted her skirt and admired her own. “Mind you, not bad.”

“I’d huff Star’s wand,” said StarFan, staring at Star’s dick. She was already rubbing hers, stroking it up and down.”

“So we’re gonna have some sort of uh, JO sesh?” Janna asked. Curious, she curled her hand around her cock, pulling on it so her hood slowly peeled away from the tip. “Mmm, nice.”

“That’s it,” said Star, as she started to stroke her prick. She gasped and leaned back, pleasure thrilling through her. “Get used to them, then - ahh! - then we can decide what to do with them.”

“I’m down.” Janna jerked harder, moaning in the back of her throat. “Fuck, that’s really good.”

StarFan was already fapping away like she’d been born with hers, while Jackie seemed more hesitant. Nevertheless, she took hold of it, though she couldn’t get her entire hand round its girth, and gave it a few tentative pumps.

Satisfied that her friends were enjoying their additions, Star turned her attention to hers, running her hand along it, feeling out its veins and contours. Her blood pounded through it as her excitement set her heart fluttering, making it jump under her palm. She cried out, tossing off and tossing back her long blonde hair, whining sweetly. Her dick twitched, and something slick and translucent spurted from its tip and drooled down onto her fingers.

“Precum!” she exclaimed, holding it up for approval. StarFan applauded. “Dang, that’s a good spell.”

With thick-flowing pre lubricating her cock, Star fell into a steady rhythm, jerking herself faster and faster, friction building between her hand and her shaft. Her foreskin rolled nicely over her cockhead, hiding it, revealing it, tugging smoothly at the ultra-sensitive flesh there.

Pleasure welled up with every pump she made, and the more she got, the more she wanted. Each stroke fuelled the next, until her hand was a blur, her shaft slick and sticky with precum, the whole thing throbbing like crazy. Her wrist began to ache; she grit her teeth and hissed through them, heat flaring in her stomach as it tightened and something boiled up within her.

StarFan threw herself down before Star, jerking herself like crazy. "Please, do it in my face!" she cried. "Make me your cum rag!"

Star didn't have time to direct her cock anywhere other than StarFan's features, and with a scream, a burst of heat in her loins, and a squeal of joy from StarFan, she came, spurting rope after rope of thick, gloopy cum all over her fangirl's cheeks, her mouth, her forehead and her hair. Pearly strings dripped from her glasses, and she swirled her tongue around her lips, gobbling up Star's jizz and making little little mewling noises of happiness. Her rouged hearts smeared as she rubbed the stuff in like lotion.

StarFan had gotten into jacking off as quickly as Star herself, spurred on by sheer lust at seeing her idol's privates. She'd have gladly acted as nothing more than an onahole for her princess' royal sceptre, but in her infinite grace and generosity, Star had given her a cock of her own! It was the least she could do, then, to show she appreciated it, and so she hunched over, practically humping away at her hands, watching Star's perfect fingers glide up and down her cock. The sight only made her squeeze harder, grind faster, until she was practically rubbing herself raw, friction heat burning her cockhead.

When Starfan saw Star convulse, she knew what she had to do. She hurled herself in front of that glorious dick like a bodyguard jumping in front of a sniper's bullet, begging to take Star's load. Star's cum splattered across her face, so warm, so wet, so salty and tasty. It was a transcendent moment. She scooped great globs of it off her cheeks and worked it into her dick: the finest lube any obsessive freak could ask for. She came gazing at Star's adorable post-orgasmic expression, shooting into her hands so that not a single drop of her filthy jizz besmirched her princess' person.

Janna figured that if one source of pleasure was good, then two was infinitely better. She lay on her back with her legs spread wide, jerking her dick with one hand and hammering the fingers of the other into her pussy. Every pump of her cock made her inner walls clench tight, and every collision of her fingertips with her sweet spot made her prick twitch in her hand, disgorging blobs of precum. She tended to get wet easily when she was horny, and she was pleased to see that extended to her pre, too. Her juices ran out of her in a torrent, staining the cushions below her, and whenever she needed a little extra lubrication she just pressed her palm to her mound, pulled it away slick and redoubled her cock-centric efforts.

Small wonder then, that she came quickly after Star and StarFan. Her hips heaved off the cushions, pussy quivering and cock erupting, each spurt of cum accompanied by a wave of wetness and flashes of light behind her eyes as her mind shorted out on bliss. She aimed her seed up the length of her body, letting it cover her t-shirt and slowly soak in.

Levering herself up on shaky arms, Janna peered around, eyes settling on Jackie. Rival for, and ultimate winner (with some Mewnian exceptions) of Marco's affections she might have been, but Janna bore her no ill will. Quite the opposite, in fact. She seemed to be having some difficulty with her gargantuan cock, and Janna saw a golden opportunity to get closer.

"Hey Jackie? Need some help with that?"

Jackie barely knew where to begin with her new appendage. She'd never been much of an onanist in the first place, and nothing she ever did to herself compared to Marco's cock in her cunt. This unfamiliar organ only complicated matters. She couldn't even close her fingers around it, and both hands together came nowhere near to covering its mass. In the end, she resorted to an ineffective shuffling technique that didn't really do anything for her. Her thick foreskin bunching up under the rim of her bulbous cockhead felt okay, she guessed.

So she gladly accepted Janna's offer of help. It was pretty weird when Janna used her own natural lube to get her all slippery, but Jackie couldn't argue with the results. Janna ran her hand all the way down Jackie's dick, dipping a thumb into her pussy, then back up ‘til she had Jackie's cockhead clutched in her fingers.

"That's it," she said, "nice long strokes."

Jackie got the picture, and dragged her hand along her length, her fist behind Janna's, gliding along on the bed of wetness Janna had provided.

"You should finger yourself, too," Janna advised. "Trust me, it feels amazing doing both at once."

"Like this?" Jackie asked, delicately pressing two digits into her cloying heat, rocking them slowly. "Oh, fuck, you're right! Mmmm, that's incredible."

Frigging herself, jerking herself, with Janna assisting with her shaft and gently polishing her knob, her touch drawing almost intolerable sensations from Jackie's hypersensitive nerves, Jackie rode sighing, groaning and finally screaming to her climax. She had to reach out and grab Janna as her orgasm hit her like a physical force, blurring her vision, setting her gabbling nonsense strings of swearwords and yelps, tapering off into strangulated gasps as her lungs struggled for more air. She almost wept at how good it felt, her cum leaving her like a tidal wave. It fountained up and came sploshing back down, covering their hair, their tops, their naked legs.

"Holy crap, Jackie," said Janna, holding her shivering friend close. "You're a firehose."

After watching that miracle of nature, Star was raring to go again. "C'mere, ya weirdo," she said, dragging StarFan into her lap, nestling her cock between her buttocks.

"I'm sitting in Star Butterfly's lap," StarFan murmured, as if she could scarcely believe it. Then she yelled: "I'M SITTING IN STAR'S LAP! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Then Star wrapped her hand around StarFan's cock, squeezed it, and felt her entire body go rigid.

"Uh, you okay there?" Star queried.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." 

StarFan kept on going like that, and Star shrugged. She began to hump her fangirl's butt, frotting her cock along her crack, while she jerked StarFan's dick, loving the way her leftover cum squished and slid beneath her palm. Presently, StarFan recovered enough of her wits to realise she could be doing more to please her beloved, and she started to thrust back against Star, angling herself so that Star's erection slipped right between her cheeks, even grinding against the soft wrinkles of her pucker.

"Ooh, that's good." Star slapped her hand down on one of StarFan's buttocks, squishing it harder against her prick, hot-dogging it right in there. "Keep it up."

"Yes, Princess! Use my worthless ass!"

"Okay, okay, don't go too crazy on me now."

StarFan's butt was soft and pliable, and a mixture of sweat, cum and fresh pre made perfect impromptu lube. Soon Star was pressed right up against StarFan's back, practically rutting her arse, even coming close to penetrating her in one hole or the other a couple of times. She was pretty sure StarFan was aiming for that outcome, but she wasn't quite ready to take that step yet. The faster she thrust, the faster she jerked StarFan's cock, the more StarFan bounced in her lap: a virtuous circle that quickly had them both screaming. The same orgasmic energy built in her crotch, whatever invisible magical equivalent of balls she had letting her know that it was ready to fire another round.

"Gonna cum," she grunted. StarFan's response was predictable.

"Yes, yes! On me!"

Star let go, felt the glorious release, watched her seed shoot up over StarFan's back, over and under her blouse, leaving glossy white streaks. StarFan wailed the instant the jizz hit her skin, and Star cupped her cockhead, catching her load in her palm. StarFan grabbed her wrist, dragged her hand up to her mouth and began to lick it clean. With a tolerant smile, Star let her do what she needed to do.

Jackie and Janna, meanwhile, had cemented their alliance. Pressed together, side to side, Janna splayed her hand out across Jackie's pussy, rolling her wrist, curling in her fingers up to the second knuckle. Jackie was as wet as anything, well past any reservations she might have had, and Janna loved the way her slippery walls wrapped around her digits. And she particularly loved the idea that those same walls had previously been wrapped around Marco's cock, too. While she entertained her covetous fantasies, she pressed the fingers of her left hand deep into herself, adding a third to really ream herself out.

That left Jackie with responsibility for their cocks, and with her confidence boosted she did an excellent job. Janna writhed under her strong, smooth strokes, gasping as Jackie paused at the top of her cock, tracing her thumb around the ridge of her glans before carrying on. She'd learned how to deal with hers, too, focussing mainly on the upper parts, and keeping it plenty wet with spit, plus her and Janna's mingled juices. The constant flow of slick, pearly droplets oozing from the meaty slit at the tip of her dick didn't hurt either.

"Never thought I'd be spending an afternoon giving you a handjob," Jackie said to Janna, upping her pace a little.

"Nnnnnever though I'd end up fingerbanging you, myself," said Janna, panting slightly. "Star knows how to bring people together, right?"

"For sure."

In amiable companionship they kept on pleasuring one another, a far cry from the intense idol-on-fan frottage going on across from them. They murmured suggestions back and forth, told each other what was working and what wasn't, matched their speeds and tolerances so that they both crested their waves at about the same time. Janna moaned, and Jackie moaned, and they slumped against one another, their arms getting tangled, their cum-streams crossing over. Jackie's mighty geyser hit Janna full in the chest; Janna's less impressive wad sprayed across Jackie's thighs, creamy white across a delicious tan. Warmed by endorphins and trembling from the sudden release of her tension, Janna looked up into Jackie's eyes and laughed. Jackie joined in, and they ended up beside themselves with hysteria at the whole situation.

"Well this shirt's pretty much boned," Janna said, when she was able, plucking at her sodden tee.

"Sorry," Jackie said. "I should've, like, aimed."

"It's cool. I've got others."

"Who needs clothes!?" Star interjected.

She stood, throwing StarFan off her lap, who sat there Star-struck as the princess threw off her dress, unhooked her bra, let perky tits with heart-shaped areolae bounce free.

"Hell yeah." Janna hauled herself up, dropped her skirt and stepped out of it, peeled off her increasingly crusty shirt and sent her bra the same way

Jackie, after a moment's hesitation, bared her chest. StarFan, still overawed by the sight of naked Star, had to be helped.

The four of them sat back down, huddling together in a tight circle, their legs overlapped and intertwined. Each of them took hold of the two cocks next to them, crossing over their arms, so that everyone ended up with two hands on their dicks. Star ended up with StarFan again, to the latter's delight, but she also got Jackie to her other side, and she revelled in a chance to finally play with the giant thing she'd bestowed upon her.

Star, with Janna, happily tackled that huge hunk of meat, feeling it pulsate in her grip, still soaked with the dregs of Jackie's previous orgasm, still spilling precum from its tip. She was as proud of it as if it was her own, amazed that her spell had created such a masterpiece. Jackie certainly appreciated the attention, throwing back her head and moaning up at the cavernous ceiling, while her slim, delicate hand roving along Star's dick had star doing the same.

StarFan would probably have much preferred to have Star's cock all to herself, but she worked with Jackie, keeping a vice-like grip on Star's lower shaft, even daring to wriggle the odd finger against Star's pussy once in a while. Star was glad that despite her single-minded lust, her fangirl was giving Janna just the same treatment. She rewarded StarFan with a good hard knob-polishing, twisting her fingers around her slick, shiny cockhead until she was writhing, screaming. Janna must have had the same thought, because her fist pistoned along StarFan's dick, an audible fapping noise rising from it, her thumb flicked out to glide between StarFan's dripping lips.

It turned out the sound of eight busy hands rolling over wet, solid flesh was quite a loud one. A lewd one as well, a squish and slap, not to mention the groans and gasps and squeaks that came from Star and her friends' mouths. The smell, too, was overpowering, cum, sweat, pussy juice: a pheromonal stink to set the blood aflame. Star rejoiced in the success of her master plan, and carried away by it all, turned to kiss Jackie's cheek. She was almost shocked when Jackie twisted round and smooched her full on the lips, forcing her tongue between Star's, twining them together while StarFan looked on in supreme envy. Star could hardly leave her out, and StarFan almost headbutted her in her eagerness to lock lips with the object of her desire.

"Got one for me, Star Butts?" said Janna, an ironic smile on her face but a neediness in her voice. Of course Star did, and the two leaned across the circle, Star gracing her with the fierce love she had for all her friends.

They all squeezed in closer, their passions rising to point where they were desperate for contact with each other. Kisses flew between them, landing on lips and cheeks, frequently sloppy and misdirected, but always happily received. Star's cock felt like it was going to burst under the pressure Jackie and StarFan were exerting on it, and she was dizzy with the effort of stemming her orgasm. Her arms ached as she slammed her hands up and down the twin dicks she held, her palms burning with the friction. The air between them was like a furnace, heated by their breath and their bodies, the aroma of their lovemaking a potent musk.

Star's stamina failed her. A sob of pleasure forced its way out of her throat, followed by a howl as her cock erupted, an arc of cum even more voluminous than her previous lots shooting up in front of her, her stomach and crotch spasming in sheer bliss. The others followed suit, their screams joining Star's harmony, their jizz going every which way, covering them all in sticky streaks. They collapsed into each other, hands still glued to their twitching cocks, smearing their seed between them.

Star ended up lying on her back, breathing heavily, Janna to one side of her and Jackie the other, warm and soft.

"That was pretty damn awesome, Star," Jackie murmured.

"My life will never be the same again," said StarFan.

"It was alright, I guess," Janna teased. "I kid, it was incredible. So uh, how long do these things last?"

"Aww, thanks guys," said Star, beaming up at the ceiling. "And as long as you want, Janna. I have to cast the counterspell to get rid of them. You won't get, y'know, tired, either. We can cum as much as we want."

"Sweet. I kinda want to try fucking someone, though."

"Mmm. I think I have an idea. Jackie?"

Star whispered in Jackie's ear. Jackie's eyes went wide. Then she grinned, nodded. Star climbed to her feet, and went to find her phone. She dialled a number, waited for its owner to pick up.

"Heyyyy, bestie," she said, once he did. "Wanna come over? Me and the girls are having a, uh, party. Jackie's here too."

When Marco Diaz arrived at Star's apartment, he wasn't entirely prepared to see four naked women standing in the entrance hall, each of them soaked in their various fluids, each of them possessing a massive erection pointing his way, his girlfriend sporting the biggest. He looked up. He looked down. He gulped. The door clicked shut behind him. And then he grinned.

"So, I think I can guess why I'm here..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lad Skylark for this one. I'm on Twitter now! Follow me at twitter.com/GeistyGeist. Tumblr is collapsing, so who knows how much longer I'll be on there, but for now I'm geistygeist.tumblr.com.


End file.
